Why can't he love me?
by DesperatelyInLoveWithYou
Summary: Azusa is in love with Tsubaki. Tsubaki starts a game with his brother to trick the entire family. Will Tsubaki return Azusa's love or will he fall in love with their little sister, Ema? This story contains twincest, if you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Brothers Conflict, I'm just playing with Tsubaki and Azusa. If you recognise it, it doesn't belong to me.**

**Spoiler Alert, if you haven't seen all the episodes yet, don't read this.**

**Warning: Twincest, if you don't like don't read. **

Chapter 1

Azusa's P.O.V.

"That's right, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I couldn't stop, and confessed to Azusa." Tsubaki explained in a soft voice to Subaru and our little sister.

"Confess?!" Subaru exclaimed indignantly.

"I'm sorry." Ema-chan said quietly, looking at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

Tsubaki moved to embrace his beloved twin who in turn wrapped his arms around Tsubaki's waist. Azusa's heart was pounding like the beat of a drum.

"It's completely fine. It's a mutual love. Right, Azusa?" Tsubaki turned to his brother leaning in to give him a quick peck at the corner of his lips. Azusa gazed at Tsubaki with a barely perceptible hurt look on his face. He knew that his brother was only playing a prank on their siblings but, oh how he wished it were real.

"Tsubaki..."

Ema-chan ran toward her room muttering "I wish you happiness."

Subaru's jaw dropped and his voice was held captive in his throat.

Tsubaki whispered quietly in Azusa's ear.

"This game is fun, let's keep playing."

Azusa blushed and nodded.

Subaru, who hadn't heard what was said, nearly choked on air as he caught sight of the blush gracing the face of his normally serious brother.

"I-I have to go...do some stuff..." Subaru walked away quickly, avoiding looking at the twins.

Tsubaki laughed heartily, clutching Azusa's shoulders to steady himself. His body rocked with his humor and shook Azusa's as a consequence.

"That was hilarious!" he exclaimed, panting in Azusa's ear. Azusa's eyes shined at his brother's happiness, blood rushed to his cheeks at the rush of air that brushed his neck but there was a small part of him that curled up in despair at his other half's cruelty. _Why can't he love me? _Azusa wondered in anguish.

"Ne, Azusa...wouldn't it be cool if we could fool the entire family into believing that we're in a relationship?" Tsubaki asked after he had caught his breath.

Azusa's breath caught in his throat and he looked at his twin seriously. Tsubaki took advantage of his silence by pulling Azusa to his chest and whispering in his ear.

"Azusa, I love you. Don't you love me too?"

Azusa's defense shattered. He could never resist Tsubaki when he professed his love for him. Azusa caressed his brother's back softly.

"Of course I love you Tsubaki. How long do you want our charade to last?"

Tsubaki pulled away and beamed.

"Until we get bored with it."

"Hmm...I understand." Azusa nodded. "Would you sleep in my room tonight?"

Tsubaki understood immediately, tomorrow morning would be fun.

"Mmm!" He agreed and followed his twin to his room.

The next morning

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Azusa, I'm coming in." Ukyo said, opening the door slowly. He gasped soundlessly at the sight that greeted his eyes.

Azusa lay asleep, his chest was bare, he was facing the door and there was a set of arms wrapped around his waist. From the doorway Ukyo could not see who they belonged to. He debated with himself about whether he should enter or leave quietly.

"Azusa!" He called quietly. The figure behind Azusa stirred, withdrawing the arms from around his waist and propping up on one elbow to look at Ukyo.

"Shh, Kyo-ni you'll wake him." Tsubaki said.

Ukyo's eyes widened behind his glasses.

"Ah, Tsu-Tsubaki...it's time for breakfast wake him up, get ready and come to the kitchen. Before the food gets cold."

"Mmm...Tsuba-ni..." Azusa moaned and turned onto his back. "Hmmm..."

Tsubaki placed his hand across Azusa's mouth and turned back to Ukyo, his face red.

"We'll be down in a while."

Ukyo nodded stiffly and existed the room quickly. _Just what did the twins do in their time alone? Do I even want to know?_ Ukyo thought in a strange daze.

**Hey guys, tell me if I should continue, was it bad, was it good? Who should Azusa and Tusbaki surprise next? Any thoughts on how certain characters will react? Reviews feed my plot bunny.**


	2. Chapter 2

Why can't he love me?

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. You're all awesome, I was able to continue because of your input. I hope you like this chapter too.**

**I do not own anything. I'm only borrowing the characters to play with them for a while.**

Chapter 2

"That was brilliant, Azusa!" Tsubaki laughed. Azusa hummed quietly.

"So...who do you want to surprise next?"

"Oh, I dunno, how about we just wing it?" Tsubaki looked down at Azusa, his head propped up by his elbow.

Azusa's heart raced at the sight.

"Sure, the next person we come across will be our next victim." He was surprised that his voice was so steady.

"Alright, let's get ready before Ukyo-ni comes back." Tsubaki stretched. Azusa's eyes followed the blurred image of his brother's torso he wished he'd put on his glasses before. It would be too obvious if he reached for them now.

"I'm taking the shower first." Tsubaki declared and walked in the direction of the bathroom.

Azusa sighed and watched him leave finally reaching for his glasses, _what should I do? If we keep pretending I'll lose control and he'd probably ran away from me screaming. But if I stop I'll never be given this chance again, Tsubaki will grow further away from me, I won't be able to stay next to him...it's better to stay near to him this way than to be pulled away from him, no matter how much it hurts. Maybe...maybe he'll fall in love with me too._

"Your turn." Azusa jumped, startled out of his thoughts by Tsubaki's abrupt re-entrance. Tsubaki was toweling his hair and hadn't looked up to address Azusa. A drop of water slithered down Tsubaki's chest and disappeared under the towel around his waist, Azusa's gaze was riveted to this vision of beauty.

"Azusa?" Tsubaki's voice was tinted in confusion.

"Y-yes, I-I'll just..." Azusa's cheeks flushed red and he hurried to the shower, leaving a worried and baffled Tsubaki to wonder, _Is there something wrong with Azusa? I wonder if he's ill..._

Time skip

The first person Tsubaki and Azusa saw that morning happened to be someone they'd have to wait to surprise. It would have to be after work because the twins had a recording today and the other person wouldn't be home until after they got back home.

At the breakfast table, Ukyo-ni avoided looking at them too closely and his face twitched slightly every time Tsubaki's hand lingered on Azusa's too long. Ema blushed red whenever her gaze landed on them and she looked away quickly. Subaru's brow was furrowed and concern lined his face. Their siblings' reactions amused Tsubaki to no end. Azusa tried to see the humor in this situation but he was too busy in his depths of despair. This wasn't funny at all to Azusa. In fact, he felt as if his heart was being torn anew every time Tsubaki laughed at the possibility of them being together. His heartached.

The rest of the family hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary yet, but they would, eventually.

Time Skip

"We're home!" Two voices rang out into the living room. Footsteps followed and two gasps echoed from atop the balcony.

Down in the living room sofa, Azusa jumped out of Tsubaki's lap and hurriedly tried to button up his shirt before they saw the bright red spot on the junction between his neck and his shoulder. Naturally, it didn't work and the two stunned people saw it anyway.

Azusa fixed his hair and glasses hastily and looked at the newcomers again, wiping his wet mouth as he went. Tsubaki smirked and eyed his twin's reaction while glancing discreetly at the flabbergasted expressions on the new arrivals' faces.

"Uh…welcome home, Ema-chan….Yusuke…..we can explain….." Azusa stuttered. "Y-you s-see…..w-we…um…"

This was so uncharacteristic of Azusa that Yusuke's mind went into overdrive and came out with the most plausible explanation.

Yusuke's eyes widened more, if that was even possible, and his jaw found a home on the floor. His face said it all; _my brain has just been fried._

Tsubaki 'took pity' on him and got to his feet. His hand sneaked around Azusa's waist and he pulled him against his chest.

"Let's go continue this in our room, ne Azusa?" he said quietly but it carried across the room like he'd intended. Yusuke's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell into a dead faint. Ema's nose spurted crimson liquid and her face burned red.

Azusa nodded and was swept away by Tsubaki.

"Oh my gosh, did you see the looks on their faces?!" Tsubaki exclaimed as he dropped onto Azusa's bed.

"As if we'd ever be in a relationship. It's completely ridiculous!" Tsubaki continued. Azusa shut the bathroom door behind him and leaned against it for support.

"Yeah…..ridiculous…." he whispered brokenly. He stared at his reflection in the mirror; tears were falling freely from his eyes. He stumbled forward and gripped the counter shakily, one hand removing his glasses and placing it on the counter. He opened the faucet in the sink and laid his hand shakily over his eyes. His sobs were drowned out by the rushing water.

Why are you so cruel, Tsubaki? He thought as he washed his face some time later. He replaced his glasses and pulled at the collar of his shirt. The bright spot of make-up glared at him defiantly. You will never belong to Tsubaki! I am a fake marking, he will never claim you! It mocked him.

Azusa's eyes filled with tears again but he refused to let them fall. He filled his palm with water and dabbed at the spot vigorously. The dyed water reminded him of blood as it ran down the side of his neck.

_How much more of this can I take?_

When he was sure that there was no more makeup on his neck and his face was washed clean of his tears he dried himself with a towel and returned to his room.

Azusa paused as he took in the sight of Tsubaki sprawled across his bed as if he owned it and breathing evenly in a light nap. A smile pulled at the corners of Azusa's lips. _So, Tsubaki still takes an afternoon nap too. It's been so long since we napped together, the last time we were ten._

Azusa curled up gently at Tsubaki's side, leaving his glasses on the bedside table, and lightly rested his head on Tsubaki's chest.

_I can hear his heartbeat._

His eyes fluttered weakly in an attempt to keep him awake.

_It's so….warm…_….

Sleep claimed the younger twin while the older one's eyes opened and observed him. Azusa slept on unaware of his twin's thoughts.

TBC

**I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry about taking so long to update, I've been busy with Nanowrimo so I don't know when I'll finish the next chapter.**

**Please, tell me…..what would you like to see in this fic? Who should Tsubaki and Azusa surprise next? Do you think Tsubaki secretly loves Azusa too or is he just lusting after him? Feed my muse.**


End file.
